


Under the moon

by MoveOnDarkness (AlexaAckerman)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Captivity, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaAckerman/pseuds/MoveOnDarkness
Summary: - no way out -





	Under the moon

**Under the moon**

Almost barely recognizable to him, but still not as inconspicuous and unrecognizable as he is - the moon is shining down on his pale, sheer face.

Laying there on the cold, hard floor, huddled and shaking as a soft breeze touches his bare, translucent skin. Every pore in his body is soaked with fear. Crushed rib bones are enveloped by _his_ forceful scent.

"Do you really think it's easy to love someone like you?" That is the last thing he whispered into his ear before everything went black. He remembers and wants to forget.

Wants nothing more than to be swept away ...  
together with the waves of tonight's light.

But through the cloudiness of his mind, he can hardly perceive something, hardly make out the world around him - what for though? When the world will never recognize him anyway. When he will never be good enough for _him_. What's the use of his existence?

The pain is throbbing relentlessly throughout his whole body. Drops of red are running slowly out of his nose and down into his slightly opened, dry mouth.

He deserves it - because he is nothing, he is nothing of worth. Though, isn't the added pain already too much - too much attention? He should be grateful... shouldn't he? Grateful for the painful love.

Everything is spinning again and it feels like the walls are dancing around him. He is touching his temple - dried blood in his dark hair strands. Wrists colored in blue, green and purple - beautiful colors. More beautiful than he will ever be. Inside and out. Covering his slender, scarred body. From head to toe. Proof of his weakness. So pathetic.

Trying to get up, his body gives in again - sinks and falls - completely numb.

Despair.  
Deep sighs and whimpers.  
Silent cries.

In vain.  
In chains.  
In tears.

Under the eyes of the moon.

(no way out)

**Author's Note:**

> No beta for this. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes I've made (not native English).


End file.
